


Toradora! Fluff

by MintMushroom



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School, I Don't Even Know, Must Read, Tsunderes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMushroom/pseuds/MintMushroom
Summary: Why hasn’t Taiga been in for a week? Is she ill? Ryūji goes to her house to try and figure it out. FLUFF!





	Toradora! Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ONE! ILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!

Ryūji looked around, sensing something out of place. He caught Minori’s eye, and she looked worried.  
“Taiga hasn’t been in for a week now. What do you thinks wrong?” She said as soon as he wandered over.  
Ryūji shrugged. “She’s probably busy with her family.”  
“Busy with her family? Ryūji, they don’t care about her anymore!” Minori hissed, and Ryūji instantly regretted his words.  
“I’m sure she’s ok. Tell you what, I’ll check on her after school, ok?”  
Minori still looked scared, so Ryūji placed his hand on her shoulder. “She’s gonna be ok, she’s a Palmtop Tiger, after all!”

* * *

Ryūji opened Taiga’s front door, heaving at the smell. Inside, it smelt as if no-one had been in the house for a decade. He tiptoed across to the bedroom, where a shape was half curled under the sheets, the curly mop of hair sticking out like a hedgehog.  
“Taiga?” He whispered.  
“Go away.” Came the quiet reply.  
Ryūji grasped the edge of the duvet, pulling it off Taiga. It fell to the floor, and she looked up. Stifling a gasp, Ryūji rubbed his eyes.  
Ears? He opened his eyes again. Yes, big orange ears stuck out the top of her head, dashed with black stripes. Like a tiger, he thought.  
Taiga flicked her head away, jumping ungracefully off the bed, and hid behind her wardrobe. Ryūji got up, but didn’t attempt to follow her.  
“It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone else.” He said to Taiga.  
The wardrobe shuddered in reply. “If you do, Dog, I will kill you myself.”  
Ryūji smiled to himself. “I’ll check on you tomorrow, Palmtop Tiger.” He closed the bedroom door, and left the house, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
